Queen of darkness
by ashcar101
Summary: I've lived a thousand years my life hasn't been easy but everything changes I should skipped mystic falls and here I am working with klaus to kill Mikeal and move on my name is Victoria Petrova and this is my story
1. Chapter 1

**QUEEN OF DARKNESS**

**parings- elijah/katherine klaus/OC kol/bonnie**

**Victoria was a former lover of a orginal she has lived a thousand years. Victoria who has been running from klaus and Mikeal her only solution is mystic falls no Mikealson had been there in a few centuries she finds the mystic falls gang.**

**takes place season 2-3ish it all over da place.**

**I hate elena so she won't be in the story much**

**caroline will but she will be with either Stefan or enzo**

**tyler is dead Victoria killed him possible flashback for that.**

**also I do not want people copying my story thanks. **

**Also updates will be Saturday's and Sunday's because I don't work **

**I don't expect this story to become popular so Im not going to make you guys like to story and stuff okay? **

**smut may appear in later chapters **

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: IVE READ THE TVD BOOKS SO I MAY SAY A REFERENCE FROM IT OR I MAY BRING A CHARACTOR TO THE BOOK! If you want to read the first book it's called "_the awakening and the struggle_" by _LJ SMITH_ it's two books in one btw the book and TV show are extremly different **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I ran fast and my vampire speed could take me he was trailing me I should have noticed. Dammit Victoria I cursed at myself. I had gotten to the edge of a cliff, I wasn't going to jump I changed my mind I turned and faced Elijah who was wearing a suit but the tie was long gone his expression was warm I missed him. His hands were bloody from a previous kill a guy I was planning going home too his name I think was matt. I look up and faced him my red hair was pushed aside from the wind the cliff was large that any human would die on instant impact. My piercing blue eyes met his hazel eyes

"Victoria!" He said warningly.

"Elijah" I stated looking at him.

"Why must you run?", he said looking at me at his welcoming loving eyes.

"Klaus and Mikeal" I said taking a step back", I said.

"You can't always run" he said.

"It's how I roll", I said looking back and saw the cliff and I were dangerously close.

"I will protect you", he whispered.

"That's what Kol said and he is in a box for almost a century now" I said emotionlessly.

"Niklaus still loves you" Elijah said moving forward I couldn't move back.

"Elijah it's been a thousand years since he has said it he cannot love me after what I have done" I whispered quietly.

"You saved her it may of caused him an extra 500 years of his curse but you did what was right" Elijah said.

"Please Victoria! Katherine needs you" he begged.

"I cannot elijah", I said.

"After what you have done Victoria!" He said astonished.

"Plans changed Klaus will be here soon and I have to leave!" I cried.

"It's been three centuries since I've seen you, stay!" Elijah said.

"Your family is damaged and it could never be fixed elijah why do you keep trying" I said.

"Niklaus can be saved you challenge him" Elijah countered.

"Elijah he hates me and he will kill me! I'm not risking it" I said. I ran fast I missed Elijah he almost had, my arm I jumped over a root smiling Elijah I lost I found the fells church and I jumped in I saw a passage way and I ran through I heard my name being called.

Elijah then appeared and he smirked, I began to panic but then Katherine. Appeared wearing a black dress her hair was messy and she looked pissed but her face soften seeing Elijah. But she gave me a sad look.

"Looks like your stuck here" said Katherine I looked at her confused.

"You tricked me" I whispered.

"Niklaus needs to be redeemed" Elijah said.

"After a thousand years how can you have faith for such a monster" I screamed the last part my hands slamming against the force field.

"But you will be two safest people in town" Elijah said.

"Katherine once I'm killed take care of this I said showing my necklace she nodded as I leaned back and waited for my death.

My story is long and dreadful at some parts, I spent a good chunk of my thousand years alone. I made a pact with Kol Rebekah klaus and elijah 'always and forever' but we all separated instantly Mikeal wanted my head on a stick for a long time but he would go after me or klaus because we never be near each other because Mikeal would get both of us.

Klaus and I had separated with sadness but we had no choice, I spent my first hundred years alone figuring the life of a vampire. I never turned any at that time but Mikeal had found me when Europe was starting to be the place of interest. He touturned me for fifty years when I broke out and ran like hell.

I met a few people but I compelled them to forget me, two hundred years from then I was in England I had been in Bulgaria for a short time I remembered being reunited with klaus and everyone else.

I was walking in the town of England many people were walking around a little girl had he hair being braided beautifully. I haven't been in England before it was amazing I walked lifting my gown many stared at me I didn't know who the Lords were I had only one rule when it came for me. Don't get noticed it's an easier target for me. I would find a lower class person and fed off them, they would go unnoticed by the public that was the best.

I walked past another stand and saw a old women working at a stand I had given her a few cents she smiled gratefully I kept walking but I noticed people moved away from me I looked straight ahead seeing elijah my eyes watered I lifted my dress and tackled him in a hug. He was shocked but his arms tighten around me.

"You're alive!" He whispered astonished.

"It's takes a lot for a Petrova to die" I whispered back.

"Victoria?" I broke away and saw Niklaus.

"Niklaus" I cried and he hugged me tightly.

"Where have you been" he whispered into my ear.

"Mikeal has been hunting me for the last 500 years" I said quietly.

"He gave up" I said happily hugging klaus again.

But I should of known better, Mikeal showed up less than a month later burning most of England down with it. No one got taken but Mikeal did get something. That night everything went wrong Niklaus wanted me dead. My head on a plate. I deserve it but I made a promise to Katherine and I knew she was scared and weak so I saved her. Ever since that night we have spent the last 500 years together both running from klaus. Mikeal had a new target it was klaus, it better him than me.

* * *

><p>Okay how was it? This is my first fanfic on I have watt pad so follow me it's booklover9090<p>

anyways pairing are at the top so review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I glanced at Katherine again she huffed angrily, we had been in a two hour silence because there was nothing to talk about Katherine and I were buddies but she ran off for a long time. I didn't care much I could easily survive in my own but it hurt. We are on common ground, I sighed angrily and ran my hand through my red curls.

"Do you think Klaus will burn down mystic falls?", Katherine asked suddenly.

"Why?", I asked hesitantly.

"Think about you saved me and he wants you dead" Katherine said raising her perfect trimmed eye brows.

"Your asking questions I don't know the answers to" I said smirking.

"So what have you been doing for the last decade", Katherine said making conversation.

"Nothing much I caught up with Damon two decades ago and Stefan too and I tried to un-dagger Kol", I said leaning against the hard rock wall.

"How did that work out?" Katherine said with a small smile.

"Klaus spotted me and I ran pretty fucking fast" I said with a slightly smile.

"It's funny how we are both running from the same person" she said with a crooked grin.

"Yes but I loved him" I said quietly as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"True, you can still be together" said Damon.

I whipped around and saw Damon he wore a dark black leather jacket, and his black jeans I looked at him confused he went to take a step but I stopped him.

"It's trapped", I said Damon smirked.

"I know" he said smiling brightly at Katherine who glared daggers at him but a small thought crossed my mind. But everything stopped when the whole mystic falls gang appeared. Katherine told me hours earlier that they were a major pain in the ass.

"An Original and Katherine Damon you did good" I heard Stefan Salvatore said.

I stood up and walked against the barrier my fangs exposed making Elena tremble slightly, Caroline rolled her eyes. I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Funny when Klaus comes I'm going to be the safest girl in town because when Klaus come he's going to drink you dry and he isn't one for mercy you should know that by now" I said with a smirk Katherine and I had a awesome high five. Everyone was now staring each other, not knowing what to say.

"Your needed for a ritual he has to drink you dry" I said.

"I won't let it happen", Stefan assured her.

"Stefan you shouldn't make promises you cannot keep, do you even know what your up against", I said laughing while Katherine nodded in agreement.

"I saved Katherine's ass five hundred years ago and I'm still paying for it think about Elena do you want Stefan to suffer for how long earth will run? Klaus will rip him apart as if he was an old rag doll he will die and everyone you love and you will die alone", I said nothing Katherine's eyes water, she blinked back the tears easily.

"All of this can be resolved Victoria" Elijah said walking in I glared at him it was crowded in here but there was a lot of space just a lot of people and it annoyed a lot.

"Klaus cannot be redeemed" I hissed.

"You've loved him once" he said leaning against a pillar everyone was staring at Elijah with curious eyes.

"When we're human!" I shouted.

"I've tried elijah there is no humanity left in him!" I said slamming my hand against the invisible wall that was now mocking me.

"Try harder" he said fixing his suit looking at me with determination.

"Plus he wants my head on a silver platter" I added.

"He won't kill you" he said.

"I have Mikeal on my ass and Klaus let me run please elijah" I begged.

The gang looked at me with amused eyes I never beg but I was desperate Klaus could kill me at any living moment. I paced back and forth but Elijah didn't reply to my comment.

"No I have let you run for too long" he said.

"Your not my father you cannot control what I can do" I hissed.

"But here you are trapped" he said amused, a small smile appearing in his lips.

"I can reveal how we can be killed" I threatened.

"No use there isn't" Elijah said flicking his fingers.

"You asked for it elijah" I said.

"White oak stake can kill us but there the tree has regrown find it and kill klaus" I said in a deadly tone.

"Victoria Charlotte Petrova" Elijah said almost walking to the cave.

"Elijah Mikealson" I replied cheekily.

I felt him ripped me out of the cave and against a wall. Damon and Stefan threw Elijah at the wall. They grabbed me, "please grab Katherine she will help" I said both brothers knew I wouldn't go with out so they grabbed her we go to the house and we waited Elijah was tailing us.

We walked into the house and Elijah went to charge in but got blocked. He went again and he growled, he was trying I have to give him that. I smirked and slam the door shut. I poured some scotch into a glass smiling happily I was finally of out the dreadful cave and Katherine made her way to the shower.

I sat down on the couch I felt awkward, Elijah had disappeared I think he was telling Klaus I saw Katherine walk in. She didn't look pleased being in the same room as Elena apparently she was a bitch.

"okay so what's the plan" I asked while damon took a sip of his bourbon.

"okay so here is my brilliant plan" Damon started, but Stefan cut him off.

"your plans always suck Damon" I laughed slightly at the comment directed towards Damon.

I sat down on the couch I felt awkward, I crossed my arms and waited for Katherine to come out. Damon while quietly drinking another glass of bourbon he looked at me with an amused smile.

"I didn't know you were an Original" he said, I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm the forgotten one I wasn't suppose to become a vampire" I said straightening up.

"Whys that?" Stefan asked sitting down on the couch Elena following.

"She had vampire blood in her system and died but she was the first born vampire" Katherine said walking in her hair was curled to perfection and she wore my back heels.

"Yes I'm special let's talk about Elena", I said while Katherine groaned in annoyance.

"What do you plan to do when Klaus gets here" I said.

"Run" she said hesitantly.

Me and Katherine looked at one another and laughed I had tears in my eyes Damon raised an eye brow and the blonde vampire walked in confused.

"Do you think you can run for how long your human life depends on?" I asked laughing still.

"Elena if you run you will be cut off from all your friends which will be probably dead and he will find you" I said looking at her.

"Please Victoria tell me something I don't know I need to live my life help me", she said the last part with a hint of anger.

"I don't want to fuck around with Klaus my head will be on a beautifully gold platter", I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alaric appeared and he looked disturbed about something but I shrugged it off. Alaric eyes widen when he saw me I backed up he was a hunter.

"Alaric this is Victoria Petrova", he said.

"Nice to meet you" said Alaric.

"Right back at ya", I said.

"Okay so what's the plan" asked Bonnie.

"Your not going to run" said Damon.

"Yes we don't want anymore giggles form you two" Damon said pointing at me and Katherine .

"Okay let's see Klaus may be in town in the next two days" I said estimating.

"Okay so what's the plan" someone asked again it was Caroline.

"I don't know" I said shrugging.

"Vampire route?" I said but Stefan had be against a wall. I gasped in surprise.

"That's cute ripper" I said with a cute tone before I slammed Stefan against the wall with no effort.

"I'm an original I have some respect and vampire route is the best for Elena" I said.

"And have him hunt her down for what another five hundred years!" He hissed.

"It was an idea" I said throwing him against a wall.

"But since all of you haven't even suggested something it's either my way or heads will be rolling", I threaten.

"Hey red threats don't really suit you", Damon said.

And perfectly on Que. The werewolf Mason Lockwood appeared I smiled happily and grabbed his neck.

"Your cute you nephew is next" I whispered into his ear before ripping his heart out and dropped it my eyes were bright red. I closed them and my blue eyes were back.

"Any questions I think Matty over there is delicious" I said licking my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"If they didn't hate they defiantly do now" Katherine said as we walked out of the grill.

"I didn't know they actually liked the human?" I said with a slight giggle.

"Elijah said he was going to kill Klaus" Katherine said.

"He cannot kill his brother" I said looking confused.

"He must be lying" I said shaking my head.

"That's what Damon's saying too", Katherine said.

"That teacher is a little strange" I said.

"Yeah anyways Damon texted me saying meeting at the boarding house" Katherine said I nodded as we both vamp speed off.

"Okay! you finally made a plan!" I said with a smirk.

"No we are asking a favour" Stefan said looking at me.

"Elena is going to need more protection so we need you to go to school with her" I raised my eye brows and Katherine was holding her laughter.

"I haven't been to school since Queen Elizabeth the I died" I said.

"I don't care oldie" said Damon who was starting to piss me off.

"I'm too old for school!" I said shouting.

"Elena needs protection" said Damon.

"Then get Stefan too!" I said.

"He is helping the witch" said Damon.

"Caroline-"

"She's a newbie common do this and I will owe you one" Damon said.

"Fine but I won't play nice" I said hissing the last part making my way up the stairs I needed Damon for leverage in the future so I needed to this.I walked down the stairs my heels were gone instead were converse shoes and a black lace dress which was casual but had a sexy tinge to it.

My red hair was curled to perfection I walked down the stairs and vamp sped to the door. I sighed Katherine was laughing at me drinking scotch with Damon.

"Fuck you" I said raising my middle finger I walked out the door and I saw elena who gave me a warm smile.

"I haven't been to school in hundreds of years" I stated as we walked by and elderly couple.

"Yes and it's very different" Elena said carefully.

"Okay so I follow and stalk all day then" I said as we kept and wonderful silence but she had to speak.

"What happened between you and klaus" she asked fixing her back pack.

"A lot of shit" I stated not really wanting to talk about it, she nodded and we finally got to her school many guys were ogling Elena making me slightly jealous she was just too perfect same thing would always with Katherine but she would shoo them away like a fly but I was here with Elena Gilbert she had to have the unwanted attention. We walked around the school and got to the first class I sat in the row because Elena would be beside me. Alaric the teacher came and his eyes were on me most of the night nobody noticed but I gave him an odd look in return and tonight was the 70's dance and I was going with Damon.

And what I mean by that is were probably going to sleep together, after all Klaus is probably here by now and keeping a low profile I need to get out of this town but I just don't know. I played with my pen most of the class but then Mr. Saltzmin asked me a question I looked up confused.

"Miss Victoria would like to join this class discussion or just play with your pen all class" he said raising his eye brows. I looked up at him with a look of confusion but covered it quickly.

"Nah it's fine I already know most of this crap" I said leaning back while the whole class had eyes on me.

"really explain what happened in Britain" he asked.

"The colonies in British North America continue to agitate, as taxes have been raised to pay for the recent war effort. The colonies now feel that British rule is irrelevant with New France conquered. The conflicts center around principle, not action, and do not appear to be resolvable.

At home, George III has assumed the throne, and unlike his father and grandfather, George desires a more powerful monarchy. He stacks the Parliament in his favour, but meets with public disapproval.

Economically, canals begin to improve transportation. Factories spring up as improved iron smelting allows factories nearer coal fields, especially in the Midlands area to the north. Coal use promotes steam-powered inventions appearing recently. By 1765, James Watt improves the original Newcomen steam engine, and its efficiency in manufacturing begins mechanization of production", I said.

"Now I'm more than just a pretty girl" I said with a smirk while the class 'ooh' and 'awh' I smirked as the bell went but I knew Alaric would want to talk to me I closed the door and turned to him.

"Hey Alaric I'm sorry I was bitch back there" I said sighing

"It's fine Victoria by the way has Klaus left a message or anything" he asked.

"No?" I asked confused.

"Good I would love send a message" he said with a cruel smile.

"Oh my god" I whispered. I vamp sped but he blocked my way. It was Klaus he was here, in Alaric he knows are plan. I began to breathe rapidly, I ran to the widow but it was too small.

"Kill me Niklaus" I said shaking and trembling.

"No because I cannot your my leverage" he said before daggering me I gasped and I fell into his arms.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

Elena has been home for hours but we couldn't find Victoria, Elena said she had stayed after class with Alaric but he wasn't here either. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair Elena was cuddling with Stefan and Katherine was pacing back and forth mumbling. She was slipping in and out of english.

"Can you please stop?" Caroline said annoyed Katherine glared at her.

"My best friend is missing I think Klaus got to her" Katherine said as she continued pacing and caroline huffed angrily and sat down on the couch.  
>"Katherine pierce cares for another human being" I said amused whole she threw one of my most value vases i growl owed whole she went back to pacing.<p>

"Yes she saved me of coarse I'm worried we need to save her", Katherine said.

"But your not nice" Bonnie said raising her eyes brows at Katherine.

"Yes I owe her big she did it out of the kindness of her heart she betrayed the one person she loved for a stranger she barely knew so I'm pretty fucking grateful", she said glaring at the witch.

We sat in a long silence when my phone rang it showed Victoria's number on it I quickly answered everyone stared I put it on speaker.

"Hello Damon", Alaric said.

"Alaric wheres Victoria?" I asked.

"Dealing with her punishment", said Alaric.

"Klaus" Damon said flatly while Katherine swore in a mix of Bulgarian and English.

"Katerina feel free to visit I always have more room for torture" said Klaus.

On the other line were Victoria's screams and cuss words, no one moved an inch.

"You have two days for the dobblegänger or I come get her myself" said klaus. And the line went dead. Katherine began to pack some things, she looked panicked everyone watched her. She pulled out a fancy looking stake holding it up she smiled but frowned. She turned her body facing me I looked at her annoyed.

"Here's the plan", Katherine said.

"Who said your in charge", I said cutting her off.

"You like Victoria and so do I, so what's happening is I'm going to save her you guys are going to run" she stated.

"That's a shitty plan" said caroline.

"Really blondie feel free to say something" she said glaring.

She was silent, Katherine walked out her head held up. Before she opened the door she grabbed Elena and out a knife to her throat both Stefan and I jumped she grinned.

"You think I would go to klaus with no leverage" Katherine said rolling her eyes.  
>"Victoria is important to me so you all help or I will willingly give elena over to klaus" she threaten. Katherine disappeared with Elena seconds after. We were screwed.<p>

I was in a hotel room I knew we were the only ones because I screamed most of the night, Mikeal was worse but Klaus still knew his ways around torture but Kol was the best at it some people wish they were as good as he was. He knew how to kill with no hesitation, but Kol was in a box and I remembered I was daggered hours earlier. I carefully moved out of my chair my legs were weak and I wasn't healing.

I looked in the mirror across the room I whimpered my red hair was messy and matted with blood, I had four cuts on my face one on the side on the side my face was deep it was crusty it was trying to heal but it wasn't.

"I hate seeing you like this" klaus said standing across the room in Alaric's body.

"How is it with Mikeal tailing you" I said.

Next second my body was pulled against the wall my breathing hitched and body burned from pain. I looked up at klaus with all the hatred I could muster.

"Mikeal is ruthless he follows my every move, he finds a trail and follows once he finds you he kills everyone around you and blames you for all those innocent deaths" klaus hissed.

"Yeah I did it alone for the first five hundred years he caught me and tortured me for years he hurt me so bad parts of my body never healed the same" I cried.

"Your just like him" I said In a deadly tone Klaus looked beyond hurt and threw me against the wall harder making me wince.

"Do ever say that again" he hissed.

"I cannot deny the truth!" I said before I knew it he had snapped my neck again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Klaus had left for the day leaving me alone, sighing inwardly I walked around his flat there wasn't much for me to do besides my phone which was on the table and he compelled his guard to not let me leave and plus my phone was dead I had no way out.

The guard was outside the door and one at the window I hissed in annoyance and grabbed a bottle of tequila and began to drink non stop. The guard didn't saw anything I kept drinking. I began to dance to stupid music when there was a knock at the door. The guard didn't notice I saw Damon at the door with a vile of vervain.

I smiled happily but he shook his head, "your an original he cannot compel you" said Damon I nodded.

"I cannot leave he has this place surrounded" I said.

"You haven't answered my question", Damon said.

"I'm very weak", I whispered. The guy on the floor stirred Damon grabbed a wooden leg from a chair and staked him. Blood began to pool, he handed me the vervain I smiled gratefully and chugged it down. Damon took some of my tequila and smirked and took a chug and handed it back to me.

"Get out of here fast as you can" he said I nodded and he left.

I was asleep on the couch when the door opened loudly and klaus was throwing shit around I groaned and rolled over facing the couch but klaus did not pay no mind to me kept making a lot of noise he noticed I was cuddling with a bottle of tequila and gave me curious glance I shrugged and drank some more, I laid down but klaus threw the glass against the wall making me jump.

"what's your problem!" I shouted.

"I should of killed you" he stated.

"What's stopping you then Niklaus" I whispered into his ear.

"My emotions" he said to me I looked at him confused.

"You have none!" I said getting closer to him.

"Then explain England" he said.

"I haven't seen you in five hundred years all we did was sex, no connections" I stated angrily.

"Your lying" he whisper.

"No I'm not" I hissed.

"Tell me the truth" he compelled me.

"Yes it meant something" it slipped out of mouth. I lied. I think.

"Let me out Niklaus" I hissed.

"One more day and then you shall be free", he said.

"One more fucking day" I repeated.

The day past sooner than I thought klaus was planning for sow thing I didn't know what exactly but I think it was the ritual to get his body back. I knew I had to go he wouldn't let me go that easily.

Klaus had a witch in his apartment with a coffin I sat in the corner the win looked at me and moved towards Klaus telling that ritual. I laid my head back against the couch and I drifted off to sleep.

"_You are to be married in a fortnight!" Said Mikeal._

_"No!" I shouted._

_He smacked me across the face, I growled angrily._

_"Im not even at age" I hissed at him. _

_"You pick a husband" he said._

_"Your lying" I said._

_"No I am not you pick but if I don't approve I pick" he said sternly._

_I nodded and walked away feeling my face Kol and elijah were walking and saw me they both ran and saw the hand mark on my face._

_"Mikeal" I said quietly._

_"What have you done Victoria" asked Elijah I fumbled with my fingers._

_"I am to be married in a fortnight" I whispered. _

_"That bastard" Kol hissed as we were walking through a horse meadow. _

_"I can pick my suitor but if Mikeal does not approve he picks for me" I said as I petted q horse Elijah was quiet._

_"That tyrant-" Kol said but I cut him off._

_"Kol there's nothing I cannot do" I said fixing my dress._

_"Marry me then" Kol argued. _

_"we would have to have a child" I countered._

_"Ew I'm not fucking my sister!" Kol said twisting his face._

_"We are not even related" I said with a smile._

_"I know" Kol said with a sad smile._

_"Marry me then" Elijah said suddenly._

_"Elijah that's a lot" I said unsure._

_"Tatia and Niklaus have been together behind my back" Elijah said angrily._

_"Ya she's my sister little slut" I muttered making Kol howl in laughter._

_"Elijah are you sure want this" I whispered Kol leaned in interested._

_"I don't father picking an old man with money I want you to be happy" he said._

_"Say yes" Kol cried fake tears forming in his eyes._

_"Victora Charlotte Petrova be my wife" he said going down on one knee. _

_"Yes elijah" I whisper hugging him._

I woke up laying on the couch the clock chimed quietly, I looked at the clock it was past midnight. My feet pattered on the floor, I walked to the bathroom and ran the hot water I found bubble baths and bath salt, I eventually sat on the tub and sighed and closed my eyes I heard the floor creak I jumped slightly. The door opened revealing the real Klaus he was smirking at me.

"There's no need to cover yourself I've seen you naked before" he said with a smirk.

"fuck off" I said to him.

"No need for that sharp tongue of yours" he said.

"what do you want Niklaus" I said raising my eye brow

"Your free" he stated.

I vamp sped and grabbed my clothes I got changed and ran out and I got the hell out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Klaus had been quiet for the last few days making me slightly nervous, I was at the boarding house again and probably Katherine skipped town. I should of have known, I got and poured myself some scotch to burn my sorrows. Elena had been crying earlier but I don't care for the bitches problems, I looked up and faced Damon. He looked pissed. I must of missed something.

"What's going on?" I asked leaning against the fire place.

"Klaus is planning the ritual tonight but Elijah is looking something to make Elena human" Damon said.

"I'm going to skip town now" I said speeding upstairs and getting everything together I grabbed my clothes a stack of 100 bills I smirked. I went to go out the door but I had been blocked, fucking Klaus I thought bitterly.

"I'm surprised you went this long" Elijah said with a smirk.

"Elijah" I said his name with anger laced through it.

"I'm afraid Katerina has left already" Elijah guessed.

"She left the moment Niklaus had me" I said shrugging.

"And he still cannot be redeemed" I shouted fighting against the barrier with no luck I sulked and slowly made my way to the couch dropping all my stuff there.

"You've been with Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Yes he had me for two days and tortured me for most of it" I hissed.

"He is not as bad as Mikeal but he was able to compel me" I stated.

Elijah was silent, I knew he couldn't defend Niklaus's actions he just couldn't.

"I hate this town" I mumbled laying down onto the couch.

"So what's the plan" I muttered.

Elijah had explained it but I didn't pay no mind to I heard something about Elena taking a potion and it would regain all her blood back and then more useless stuff about the ritual. I waited for Elijah to stop talking and I stood up.

"where am I in this" I said.

"We thought you could be a distraction but we would have kill the witch who is harvesting the power for this spell", Elijah said.

"And if we kill this witch what do I do then?" I said grabbing a other bottle of scotch.

"Kill him" Elijah stated.

"you want me to what!" I shouted.

"Kill klaus" Elijah stated.

"What? How-" I said stumbling over my words.

"White oak stake" said Damon who twirled it in his hands.

"Okay I'm getting really mad" I said. That's when I snapped the chair in half making four stakes.

I threw three of the four towards Elijah he wasn't ready and jumped back in surprised he last I aimed for his heart he made a noise and fell to the floor.

"who's next?," I offered kindly everyone had been silent.

The force field that blocked me out began to work again I could walk in and out of this house but Klaus stopped me.

"Hello darling" he said his British accent seeping through his words.

"Niklaus" I said facing him.

"What is it you need?" I said taking a step back.

"I need a vampire for my ritual-" said klaus.

I vamp sped off before he could finish I jumped over a tree root and smiled I went into the boarding house and slammed the door shut I was shaking slightly, Elijah had probably woken up by now. I was so sick of this game Niklaus was playing I felt my body shake I slowly fell to the floor. Tears escaped my eyes I was done game over.

Damon turned his head and saw me he looked surprised to see an Original cry but at this given point I did not care. I wiped all the tears and Damon helped me up, I looked at him, I looked into his dark eyes I didn't see anyone around I grabbed Damon's shirt and kissed him. I needed klaus out of my mind.

He vamp sped me against a wall I moaned and from corner of my eye I saw elijah twitch I vamp sped us upstairs and Damon threw me on his bed. I smiled through are kisses I knew he loved Elena just the way he would look at her. Earlier that day he had given her vampire blood, I knew someone couldn't resist my vampire route. I straddled Damon and hunger in his eyes, his fangs emerged into my neck.

I gasped and moaned at the same time I felt him feeding from me, he stopped as I licked his lips. Damon then threw my at the bottom he was dominate I liked it but I was also. He continued to kiss my neck and he ripped my clothing off.

We were both naked laying beside each other I was trying to control my breathing for the exercise and then the door open Damon covered me in the sheets Elijah looked pissed. I was embarrassed to even say a word and Damon had his stupid smirk.

"I'm going to pretend this never happened" Elijah said warningly.

"Good" Damon and I said at the same time we both shared a glance.

"Elena and Bonnie are back" Elijah said. The door opened revealing the two girls bonnie looked mortified and elena eyes flashed with anger. Was she jealous? Stupid Petrova's. I smacked my forehead at my own stupidity Damon still had the sheet around me. Carefully I got out of the bed not exposing myself and Elena glared daggers at me.

"This is extremely awkward so I'm going to leave" I muttered quietly.

I ran out of the room and got changed, I looked out and saw that Elijah was in the living room, he gave me a glare while I gave a smile back. He was very protective of me ever since I was young it was cute and annoying at times.

They were talking bout Klaus's plan while I I decided I would play no part in his death, Elijah was planning carefully. But he knew he would have to fight his emotions. I leaned my head back whole Elena glared daggers.

"Okay so how again are we killing" asked Damon furrowing his eyebrows Stefan pointed towards my direction I didn't have time to react before the sound of a neck snapping.

I woke up in a ring of fire I looked and saw I was a circle of fire with Caroline and Tyler. Great I was the distraction why can't they just tell me these things? I thought bitterly.

"Oh shit" I mumbled looking at the scene slowly unfold Elena in a ring of fire.

I looked and saw Caroline and Tyler were whispering comforting words and I envied that. Stefan was arguing with klaus and everything seemed going too fast I know there was a witch and I needed to kill her. I began to think of a plan and so far nothing I moved and faced my body to Caroline.

"It's either you or me" I said sighing.

"I know" caroline mumbled.

"Caroline your a newbie vamp you haven't seen the world like I have your what seventeen I'm over a thousand years old life gets boring after a while" I said with a sad smile.

"Don't even consider it" caroline said shocked.

"I've lived a long time caroline" I said with a smile.

"But you can't risk your life for me!" She said.

"Of coarse I can" I said laughing at the end.

Klaus took a step towards me, I nodded at him. But caroline and Elena shouted Tyler remained silent. My fire around me shrunk to tiny flames I carefully stepped over it and faced klaus he charged at me but missed. I jumped and kicked his ribs making him growl.

Klaus had grabbed ahold of my neck and threw me against a tree I shrunk to the ground grabbing my head and rubbing it in pain. I looked up and Tyler was struggling and I saw one his pack members run to save him but Klaus had the werewolf Jules heart in his hand.

Klaus looked and me and Caroline I stepped forward and took a deep breath klaus had moved towards me I didn't bother defending myself I looked at him he did the same his crystal blue eyes boring into mine. My heart began to race. Would he do it? Was my main question.

He placed a gentle kiss on the forehead I looked at him and waiting for it but it never happened. I opened my eyes once again and klaus was gone he had elena aunt. I looked at him shocked. He still cares for me? That's why he wouldn't kill me?

Elena screams made me break eye contact with klaus she was crying begging for Klaus's mercy but he didn't have it. He staked her and Jenna turned grey and her body went limp and Elena sobs could be heard by any vampire in town.

Elena fire triangle went out caroline and Tyler disappeared seconds ago, Elena walked out she out a brave face but I could tell she was very scared and I would be if I were human he life was out at risk and it wasn't her fault.

Klaus drank her blood the witch was finishing up the ritual I looked over and saw Katherine hiding I shook my head at he but she kept encouraging her. I mouthed at Katherine saying 'I wont kill the witch' I said she shook her in disapproval. I vamp sped off and before I knew it Elijah appeared I looked at him he was going to kill Niklaus I looked over my hand covering my mouth but then klaus mentioned his family and Elijah didn't look sure.

Damon was looking pissed that elijah was questioning his decision. Stefan went to interfere but elijah vamp sped off he beckoned for me and Katherine to follow we did leaving Elena dead. The ritual was complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peasent amd fangirls/fanboys feel free to reveiw this website is a bitch to upload again my first time using it but I like it better than wattpad. Because there isn't any stupid and useless updates. Also surpris update! I was off today so I deicded to write becaus that's all I really do. Okay so ican maybe update tomorrow or the day after possiably tonight who needs sleep right? Also I'm finding a few mistakes here and there and I'm sorry about that :( but I'm typing this on my iPad and it's difficult. Okay so anyways here is the chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

It's been two days since Klaus had been a full hybrid and he hadn't spoken to me and Elijah that would make awkward small talk. The gang wouldn't talk to me because they somehow think I had betrayed them.

Fucking Elena I thought bitterly, I moved and grabbed a blood bag I didn't feel like feeding off humans I prefer blood bags. Klaus was gone again Elijah wants to un dagger Rebekah and Kol. But he said Niklaus would go blistic and end up daggering one of us.

I knew I had to apologize but it was rather annoying because Katherine and Elijah were going at it every night so I think the boarding house is my best option, I was thinking a way to earn their trust back and then I realized that I could tell them my life story.

I walked up to the front door of the boarding house and knocked respectfully, Elena answered she looked passed and I was surprised she lived I guess she was a Petrova after all.

"I have some explaining to do" I said.

Elena opened the door for me and I walked in the whole gang no surprise! but Stefan wasn't there I sighed and walked to the fireplaces tabbed a cup and scotch. Dark was making snarky comments to myself.

"Okay as you all know I'm an original", I said starting my life story.

**1000 years ago**

_Early summer had approached and the whole village knew about my engagement with Elijah and my sister was very displeased with the idea marrying Elijah she thought that she could have anyone including ,y husband to be. She and I got in heated argument and I was staying at the Mikealsons. _

_Niklaus had stopped talking to me all together, Kol wasn't the same and Rebekah was the same I had enough and made my way to the meadow where the horses ran and where my favourite flowers would grew._

_I played with my long red hair and I sat in a warm patch of grass where the sun hit my face at an angle, I heard footsteps behind but I didn't flinch or anything they just sat down. I looked up and faced Niklaus he looked troubled._

_"What is it Niklaus?" I asked tilting my head to the side._

_"Tatia wants marriage" Niklaus said sighing._

_"They marry her" I said but remembering he had loved her and it hurt me I had always loved Nik and him fucking around to sister made me rage._

_"I cannot", he whispered looking at me._

_"Whys that?", I said my heart beating fast._

_"I love someone else", my face fell slightly and Niklaus noticed._

_"I love you Victoria", he whispered. _

_"Niklaus I'm being married in a fortnight", I whispered._

_"I don't care, I want you", he said pleading._

_I kissed him all the love and passion he kissed back and held me protectively I smiled through his lips but I heard a clearing of someone's throat I turned and faced Mikeal my face paled._

_He grabbed my wrist pulling me up, Niklaus went to defend me but Mikeal knocked him to the ground with three blows he fell his body collapsing he was shaking he tried getting up but he was too weak. _

_I was being dragged away, I began to panick there was a rope waiting me hanging off a tree I broke the law, adultery. I hissed screamed and lunched but Mikeal did not stop Kol Elijah and Rebekah all ran and saw me Tatia who was fixing her dress saw me and began to scream and argue. _

_"Victora Petrova has committed adultery and is sentenced to death" Mikeal roared, Ester's face paled seeing me put up she needed to stop this but she couldn't Mikeal wasn't one for reason and she had vampire blood in her system._

_I feel the rope graze my neck Niklaus was running tears running down his broken face but it was too late the rope caught my neck and flew me up my neck made a crackling said and went limp the last thing I saw was Klaus screaming and Kol and Elijah pulling him back Rebekah was crying into Tatia who was bawling her eyes out._

Everyone looked backed at me with odd expressions, my story wasn't that great but I thought they should know so I could gain their trust back. Caroline looked troubled by my story and it caused her to drink I tried not to smile.

"So you were hung by Mikeal" said Bonnie.

"Yes I committed a crime for love" I said.

"I was human and stupid" I replied sipping my drink,

"It wasn't stupid" Elena said shocked at my words.

"Elena I regret that moment" I said.

"Every day I live I wish I could erase the memory" I said shaking the glass slightly.

"You love him" Caroline accused with a smile.

"When I was human he was kind gentler but now he is a monster" I said chugging the rest of my drink.

"I need to kill something" I mumbled.

I feed off my fourth person and their body flopped to the floor I licked my fingers clean and smiled and began to burn the leftovers.

I missed klaus a lot. Damn fuck feelings.

The though made me stop I turned my head and leaned against a tree, did I love him? But he is a monster.

So are you! My mind sang to me making me groan.

I kicked a rock in frustration it had went flying across the forest I carefully turned my head and I gasped, I looked in front of me.

Mikeal. Fuck.

"Hello Victoria" said Mikeal his voice seemed to kind but I knew it was fake.

"We're going to have so much fun!" He said happily before I knew it he had snapped my neck once again.

The room was dark no doubt, I couldn't see anything. I was guessing I was in a cave. I moved over and I felt rocks scrape my skin. I groaned in pain I stood up and walked slowly against a wall and began to feel my way to a door I smiled and pulled open the door handle.

I was in the Mikealson household, I walked outside and Klaus had his hybrids and Mikeal was on the other side of the hosue and Elena was with her but I knew it was Katherine in disguise.

I saw Klaus looked at his father with hatred and it all happened so quickly Damon went to attack Klaus when his hybrids disappeared with a vervain bomb and Klaus took the chance to tackle Mikeal I stood back this wasn't my fight. I wish I was able to fight but again wasn't my place to stand

Mikeal was winning I was panicking Klaus needed to live I needed him, I think I still loved him after all these years it's only in a life and death situation. My eyes still fixed in the fight Klaus had the upper hand he plunged the stake inti Mikeal and I cried out happily he caught fire I ran into Klaus arms.

"We're free" He said kissing the top of my head.

"Yes we're finally free" I said words I said aloud were music to my ears.

"Stefan your free" Klaus said I was still in his comforting arms and it was great amazing.

"Can you un dagger Kol" I whispered to his ear.

"I will consider it" klaus said making me pout.

Elijah appeared frazzled and stressed the witch wasn't here I looked around, he nodded at us to go back inside and a leave the party they would leave soon I hope.

Elijah closed the study door with a loud slam and grinned widely, he looked relaxed and so did Niklaus. I let the boys talk while I showered as washed my hair. I needed to think of a new tactic to not get my neck snapped. It happened so often I would wake up faster than normally other vampires could. Katherine. Walked inside seconds after and Niklaus went to grab her heart but Elijah blocked him.

"She tried to kill me Elijah!" Was all I heard I came down the stairs bare feet and a robes which didn't cover much my red hair was in a messy bun but it looked elegant. But klaus did not looked pleased.

"Niklaus she was part of the plan", Elijah insisted.

"Your lucky Elijah is here" klaus said storming away stubbornly. We walked into the living room and gasped.

The whole orginal family was here staring back at us and klaus paled.

"So I guess that's what bonnie was up to" I said breaking th deadly awkward silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Ester stared at me with disapproval of what I was wearing but did she not know its been thousand years I wasn't going to the mall wearing gowns I was wearing a crop top and short shorts, I smiled at the thought I would have to do that again Just to piss off Ester.

Kol stood up proud and smiled when he saw me him and Rebekah crushed me in a loving hug, Finn awkwardly stood there, I smiled and gave him a hug we barely knew each other he was always to himself I knew he was different form the whole family he would never speak his mind never in front of Mikeal I know that.

Ester looked at Klaus, and at me then Elijah her gaze could kill a child she looked ruthless and deadly why hasn't she killed anyone yet is my question.

"I came to be a family again", she said while she hugged Klaus.

"So Kol it's been awhile" I said clutching onto him.

"I know little sister" he said kissing my temple.

"Wanna raise some hell", I said with a grin.

"I thought you would never ask" he said with a smile

Im pulled out the sharp silver knife and it gleamed in the lights played with it for a long few minutes. Before I pulled out a wood stake the victim squirmed in their seat.

"Kol" I sang happily.

"What have I done to deserve this", Damon hissed.

"You used and to tortured poor caroline" I said shaking my head.

"That was years ago!" He protested.

"Kol wants to torture so let him" I said.

Kol grabbed a baseball bat and swung at Damon head smashing his skull, oh this was going to be so much fun!

"Kids out your gorging tools away!" Ester yelled.

"Five more minutes mum" Kol shouted cutting open another wound.

"Now!" She shouted.

"What do we do with him" I asked.

"Leave him he can't escape". Kol said I nodded and armed the door shut.

"Dinner is ready and I have some news to share with you all" Ester said to the whole family.

"there will be a family ball for the town to welcome us" said Ester I groaned I hated balls I would have to dress up and talk in a polite tone and no killing.

"I have only one rule no killing!" She directed his voice towards Klaus and Kol.

"And you will have to dress up" she looked at me.

"How about no?" I said with a laugh.

"Victoria are are to attend this whether you like it or not", she said.

"Also to everyone here bring a date" she said walking out I groaned and stomped my feet.

"Oh Victoria this will be like old times" she said excitedly.

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"Be my date" Kol begged.

"No?" I said laughing.

"Be my date" klaus said with a smile.

"I guess so" I said with a fake sigh making him smack my arm.

"It's fine I don't need a date!" Kol said.

"Did you not hear mother" Finn said raising an eyebrow.

"Mother can shove it up her sorry-" but I had snapped his neck he fell on to the floor smacking his head on the table in the process.

"Is it bad that I laughed" I said aloud making Rebekah smirk.

"We should compel every girl at the party to not fall for his charm" I said making rebekah smirk.

"I believe it's time for a prank war" I said making Elijah roll his eyes and klaus shake his head. Oh yes this was about to get fun.

Ester was ordering around some caters and guest were arriving I heard her yelling at someone. I finished curling my long red hair to perfection. I wore a black lace with a corset dress I smiled at it, I made my way down the grand stairs I saw klaus my eyes locked with his. He looked at me with admiration I blushed slightly kept walking I focused on my walking I stepped on the last spot I saw Elena had both Salvatore brothers.

"Slut" I said quietly making klaus chuckle.

He was dancing with me his hand was on my hip I smirked he loved dancing when we're in England together.

"You look ravishing love" klaus whispered.

"Thanks love" I said faking his British accent making him roll his eyes.

"Ester is up to something" I said quietly.

"whys that" klaus said.

"She forgave you" I said unsure.

"yes" klaus said instantly.

"So we're dead" I said quietly.

"What are we going to do" I said.

"Kill her" klaus said bluntly.

"What?" I said astonished.

"I want to be free!" Klaus said.

"Okay let's talk later" I said.

After a humorous hour of Kol trying to get into all the girls pants but failing kisser bake four drinks in his face and he had resorted to talking to the Bennet witch. The music was being played and Elijah and I danced I smiled her was always to strict looking.

"You and Katherine are so different people", I said with a chuckle.

"Yes we are different but we click", he said with a smile.

"I know", I said with a chuckle.

"so you and Niklaus", Elijah asked.

"It's confusing we haven't had much time to talk since we just killed Mikeal", I said.

"Nows the time", said Elijah.

"I know Elijah I'm just so scared", I whispered.

"Of what?", Elijah said.

"Getting hurt", I said quietly.

"Elijah may I but in", klaus said looking at me Elijah nodded and moved to find Rebekah.

"I could overhear your conversation and I think it's time we chat", Niklaus said.

"The reason why I haven't been rushing us to talk about this is you need time to think if you want to stay?" Niklaus said.

"Your letitng me leave" I said surprised.

"No I'm just making excuses because I cannot stand you around another man" Niklaus said.

"Really I was centuries alone so I distracted myself" I said.

"no man but me can have you" klaus hissed.

"you haven't claimed me" I said looking up at him.

"oh yes I was going to marry you" klaus said angerily.

"but I was killed before you could therefore I'm not yours" I said I pushed away from klaus and stormed up the stairs I stomped up the stairs throwing my shoes at the wall I angerily smashed a vase and snapped Finn's neck.

I slammed my my room door shut and cried into my pillow, I hated emotions I should turned it off. The voice in my head chanted and adored the idea but I knew better it was weak of me I knew better. I closed my eyes amd tried to sleep but I had a better idea I hopped out the window and I had sent a text to Damon Salvatore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this chapter contains smut it's my first attempt so yeah! Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter eight<p>

I woke up beside Damon Salvatore and he was snoring slightly, I quietly got out of bed and made my way down the stairs I remember fighting with Niklaus and then drinking. A lot. I don't remember much after that. Elena and Stefan were cooking in the kitchen and Germany was sitting in the living room looking pretty hungover I sighed and gave a sad smile.

"Wait what are you doing here", Elena asked.

"I'm extremely hungover right now and I don't have time for you" I said rubbing my head. I vamp sped back to the house I quietly opened and closed the door my makeup was fine I could tell but my curls were frizzy and I heard shouting I covered my head in pain.

In order for me to get into my room I had to go too the living room, Rebekah was getting hell from her brothers and they were laughing Elijah smirked and Kol had a pool table stick. I growled and flung my head back.

"Oh look beks your not the only one who had a sleepover" cried Kol.

"Shut up Kol" I hissed Rebekah gave me a look.

"Which Salvatore" she said with a chuckle.

"Awe you slept with a human I can smell him" I said. Kol howled in laughter.

"Damon I can smell the Manwhore" she said with a grin.

Bonnie had came into the room making Kol snicker.

"Hello love I had a great time" Kol said attempting to kiss her but she dodged.

"Never again this was mistake" she said moving away.

"Rejected!" Rebekah and I said with a wide grin.

"Bugger off" said Kol grumbling while Bonnie disappeared picking up her dress.

"Wheres Niklaus?" Asked Elijah.

"don't know don't care" I said fixing my hair walking out of the room and then I smashed a vase.

Klaus POV (last night)

All I saw was red, after mothers rule of not killing i had too. Right when I saw her red hair disappeared I vamp sped off but I heard her sob I couldn't take her pity she brought this apon herself.

I spotted a girl in the parking lot I compelled her and drank her dry her body thumping in the ground, I needed to let off some steam I considered changing it was a thought. I took the chance I ran through the large and vast forest my body pumping and burning.

I was was about to transition but I punched a tree my knuckles bled. I snapped a branch and threw it across the forest. I hate her.

I easier to hate her, I thought bitterly.

I cannot love her. I let out a howl my transition had come quickly and almost painless. I ran faster and faster I saw the moon flicker by I did not care I needed her out of my mind.

Victoria POV

I straightened my hair, and put on flats and I wore a casual dress and the whole original family appeared in my room, Elijah sat down in the nearest chair and Kol was on his iPhone playing flappy bird. That phone was going to be smashed in a matter of seconds of thought while rebekah sat on my bed and Klaus walked in we shared an awkward glance his eyes shined with anger, I tensed and I went to leave but Elijah stopped me. All siblings left the room besides me and klaus.

"Kol banged a witch" rebekah shouted and I went to leave the room but I was locked in it, I smacked my hand against the force field.

"sorry Victoria but we need this issue resolved it's been too long" Kol said with a pout I said many angry cuss words.

"oh I forgot to tell you it's sound proof" Elijah said with a wicked grin.

"you better run once I get out I'm going to snap your perfect little neck" I shouted.

klaus sat on my bed and broke a perfume bottle against a wall, I pouted and leaned my head against the mirror. This was going to be dreadful I thought bitterly as klaus still remained silent. I wouldn't blame him.

Maybe I should leave town, leave it in the dust I know Katerina would stay with Elijah Kol wouldn't want to run from nik or a century or two. Rebekah would never want to leave her family. And then again mine was dead Tatia my mother and father.

as much as my sister annoyed me she was after all my sister, how I became a vampire is something that I would probably never find out Tatia was alive I needed dobblegänger blood. Ester hated me too why would she turn me. I turned my body and moved the mirror aside Klaus was watching my every movelike a hawk.

I carefully pulled out the chest that had all my memorabilia. Katerina had the scarp book of the Petorva bloodline I know for Katherine to be born Tatia had a child, she a had a little boy his name was Zander. I wished I could of stayed but being a vampire was a setback. My family was disgusted if what I had become I told them and begged them I was sorry but they called me a monster and they were right.

I've killed thousands of people over the years, I made Stefan look like a baby. Klaus lookdc over at me me shed a tear that fell I wiped it immediately. I felt weak amd confused. Klaus and I haven't been in a heathy relationship since England five hundred years ago.

And it it was mainly sex that was the bad part it was drop dead amazing but I was stupid and had to help Katherine

"do you want to talk" Klaus said quietly.

"about what?" I said closing the book.

"us" he said the word as if had never used it in his lifetime which I didn't doubt.

"what about Klaus if we can't have a relationship how can we do anything? We're both vampires your also part werewolf! We can never marry because how can you tolerate me for another thousand years and we can never have children so what's the point!" I cried out breathing heavily the anxiety in my chest increased Klaus was now standing.

"your right you know" he stated looking at with lust and hate.

"I know I'm always right" I said breathless.

"do you love me" he whispered any vampire could hear what he had said.

"That's a question I've been asking myself for centuries" I said moving closer to Klaus.

"Why did you run?" He said his chin was looking sharp at the angle I was looking at him.

"you and Mikeal you would dagger me like Kol and Finn" I whispered terrified of what he might do.

"I dont believe that" he said moving closer there was almost no space left for us to move. There was a thudding noise at the door someone footsteps they went at ease dropping but I needed to finish this conversation I may never have it again.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt from you! I loved when I was human and I still do it's my deepest darkest confession I've kept for a thousand years kill me dagger me do whatever you want I don't care if I live if I die Niklaus don't you see we are disgraces to mankind I wish I was human! That day I was hung I wished I never had that drink and should I spent the day marrying you" I cried out.

"Victoria Charlotte Petrova I love you since the day we met in the meadow" Niklaus whispered into my ear.

I grabbed the color of his shirt as I felt him throw me against a wall I moaned as Klaus trailed wet kisses down the edge of my ear. His tongue traced my jawline making me shiver Klaus kept going I gasped out in pain he was teasing me.

I threw him on the bed and grabbed the belt loop of his jeans, this was different I was not regretting this it felt right as Klaus pulled off my shirt amd played with hooks of my bra he got it off gracefully exposing my breasts. He began to play with them he twisted, licked them I was twitching slightly he wasn't done yet.

His slowed his kisses once they got to my hips his finger lightly grazed my thighs making me twitch, Klaus grinned he was winning the dominance game I wanted to win. I flipped Klaus upside down and he looked at me with admiration I kissed him my lips trailing down his neck he was enjoying my moment I then slowed my kisses and went towards the lower region. In one quick motion I pulled his pants off encluding his boxers.

I licked my lips hungrily, klaus grabbed me amd out my on his lap I grinned as I began to ride him. I swished my hips to the motion amd ket out a strangled moan and klaus had let a low growl his eye were shinning yellow his animal instincts were shown.

After long heated moments he released into me I fell off klaus and laid on my bed klaus beside my breathing was irregular. "best. Sex. Ever." I breathed out, all klaus did was nod.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too"


End file.
